Christmas Hopes
by Groovy Angel
Summary: All finished!!! A ff8 xmas special (written in, um, summer) Irvine/Selphie, Quistis/Seifer and so -on. Don't foget little Zelly dressed in a Santa outfit!.
1. A Christmas Party

Hey everyone! Well this is my first attempt at a FF8 Xmas special! I hope you'll like it. It's mainly centered around the Selphie / Irvine relationship but also a little Quistis story goin on as well. I'm sorry if you don't agree with some of my ideas and if not, don't read it! Thanks ;o)   
Oh and all of the characters belong to Squaresoft etc. etc. I wish I owned em but I don't. I'm just writing for fun! Here we go...   
  
  
CHRISTMAS HOPES -   
  
  
A CHRISTMAS PARTY…  
  
"I really wanna help out at Trabia this Christmas," Selphie told her friends, "I mean what kinda Christmas are they going to have this year what with the construction still not finished and the loss of their loved ones and friends."  
"It must be so sad for them," Rinoa sympathized.  
"Yeah... I miss them all as well. I want to do something special for them but I cant think what."  
"How about we have a collection here at Balamb and buy them presents out of the money," Quistis offered.  
"Hmmm... It's a good idea but..."  
"...but you want to help them more huh?" Irvine smiled , "I've got it! Why don't we invite them over here for a huge party?"  
"YEAH!!!" Selphie grinned.  
"Um, guys, I'm not sure that Balamb Garden could take any more people. We're already overcrowded since the closure of Galbadia Garden. Where would they stay?" Quistis said quietly.  
"Oh..." Selphie sighed.  
"Wait a minute!!! Why don't we have a party over there?!? We can decorate the place, fill it with Christmas cheer and still have the best Christmas ever!" Irvine said excitedly.  
"YEEAAHH!!!" Selphie jumped up, ready to carry out their new idea right away.  
"Okay, I'm with you on that one," Quistis smiled. Selphie looked to her three other friends.  
"Zell? Rinoa? Squall?"  
"Yeah I'm in," Zell grinned.  
"Me too!" Rinoa said and then looked to Squall, "...Squall?"  
"Okay..." Squall said finally.  
"Woohoo!!! Let's go!!!" Selphie grabbed Irvine's coat and pulled him out of the door.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
TAKING CHARGE…  
  
"Okay we need more red tinsel, a few more baubles and lots of glitter," Selphie said, dumping a huge box of tree decorations into Irvine's arms. The two of them were stood in the Balamb Garden store room where all of the old Halloween and Christmas decorations were kept. Selphie had decided to take charge and had herself fully equipped with a clipboard and pen. Irvine was appointed the decoration carrier. Selphie began to rummage in the boxes at the far corner of the room.  
"Um, Selphie? Do we really need this much stuff?"  
"Yeah! This is going to be the best party ever!" Irvine sighed. Selphie emerged from behind the boxes, holding a Santa suit.   
"Heyyy look at this! This is brand new and guess what! It looks just your size." Selphie measured the suit up against Irvine.  
"NO WAY AM I WEARING THAT!" Irvine protested. Selphie frowned.  
"Well I'm gonna take it anyway just in case..." Selphie threw the suit into Irvine's box. Irvine shook his head in despair...  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
UNWANTED...   
  
Quistis wandered the corridors of the garden aimlessly. Where was everyone? She sighed, maybe the balcony?  
When she got to the balcony she found only Squall and Rinoa. They seemed to be engaged is some deep conversation. They both turned around quickly when Quistis walked up.  
"Hi Quistis, is everything okay?" Rinoa smiled at her, draping her arm around Squall's waist. Quistis shifted uncomfortably.  
"Yes thanks... I was just a little bored and trying to find someone to talk to," Quistis leaned against the balcony railings and glanced at the scenery around her. The three of them stood in complete silence for what seemed like forever. Squall frowned.  
"Quistis... Would you mind leaving us alone for a while?" Squall said bluntly.  
"Squall!" Rinoa slapped Squall lightly in the chest , "no don't Quistis. It's alright, really!"   
"Oh sorry... were you guys talking about something? No, I'll go, I don't mind."  
"Are you sure? You really don't have to..."   
"Yes, I'll go and find Zell or Selphie and Irvine. See you later..." Quistis smiled weakly and left the balcony. Obviously she wasn't wanted here, maybe Zell would want to talk to her.  



	2. Alone Again

ALONE AGAIN...  
  
Zell sat in the far corner of the cafeteria on his own except for a few hot-dogs and a large glass of coca cola.  
"Hey Zell..." Quistis waved at him. Zell waved back, grinning.  
"Yo, how's it goin'?"  
"Fine. Is it okay if I sit down?" Quistis asked.  
"Yeah sure." Quistis sat in the seat opposite Zell.  
"I'm so bored today. I can't go training as the weather is so bad and Squall and Rinoa don't want to know me..." Quistis sighed.  
"You sound like Selphie, always moaning about being bored."  
Quistis laughed, "maybe I've been her friend for too long, it's rubbing off on me."  
"Most likely," Zell stuffed a hot-dog into his mouth."   
"So what have you been doing all morning?"  
"In bed..." Zell said, his mouth still full of hot-dog.  
"Nice..." Quistis remarked. Zell finished his hot-dog and stood up, scraping his chair back noisily.  
"Where are you going?" Quistis asked.  
"I'm goin' to visit ma before I go off to Trabia. Good luck in findin' someone to talk to. Sorry I wasn't much help. See ya!" Zell picked up his remaining hot-dogs and ran out of the cafeteria.  
Three down and two friends to go Quistis thought sadly. She was getting a bit tired of them at the moment. Well, only Selphie and Irvine left. Maybe they can cheer me up, they're always good fun... if sometimes a little annoying.  
So Quistis went off in search of Selphie and Irvine.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
MEMORIES...   
  
"So okay, which do you think is best, the green or the blue angel?" Selphie asked a bored Irvine.  
"How can you have a green angel?"  
"You're saying the blue one then?"  
"No, I'm just wondering what a 'green' angel is."  
"The green one then?"  
"Selphie! Whichever is fine! Can we go now?" Irvine yawned.  
"Hi guys, can I help?" Quistis walked into the storeroom to find Selphie and Irvine having a mini- argument.  
"Sure thing, Quisty. Right, you can gather some holly wreaths for me. They're over there in the corner," Selphie said.  
"Save yourself now Quistis! Don't do it!" Irvine warned, laughing.  
"Heyyy!" Selphie punched Irvine playfully in the chest.  
"Oooh look!" Selphie picked up a white angel and showed it to Irvine, "does this look familiar?"  
"Wasn't that... Isn't that the angel we used to have on top of the Christmas tree every year in the orphanage?"  
"Yeah... I was thinkin' that! Could it be the very same one?"  
"Maybe... Look at it's halo. The orphanage's angel's halo was always bent like this one's."  
"Wow! This is so cool. Edea must have stored it in here after the orphanage was abandoned." Selphie's green eyes shined with excitement.  
"I remember that angel... We used to..." Quistis spoke up but Irvine interrupted her.  
"And do you remember the tree?"  
"Yes! It was really crooked and not very steady. One year I remember Seifer chasing Zell around it and they knocked it over!" Selphie said breathlessly.  
"You got so mad at them! You made them pick up every pine needle!" Irvine grinned.  
"That's right!" Selphie exclaimed.  
"Oh and remember that time when..." Quistis tried to join in the conversation but was interrupted again by Irvine.  
"Do ya remember that night when we had a massive snowball fight and I won?"  
"Excuse me! I think it was ME that completely whitewashed YOU! I won." Selphie challenged. Irvine laughed.  
"Yeah... Um... I remember that... " Quistis trailed off. Selphie and Irvine ignored her, not on purpose of course but Quistis knew she couldn't compete with their history even though she had also been at that orphanage.  
"I'm going to go now... See you later," Quistis got up.  
"Okay bye Quisty... Oh Irvine, do you remember those cute mittens that you used to have?"  
"Yeah... Seifer teased me like mad about them but they were a hit with the girls..."  
Quistis left the storeroom. It seemed like no-one wanted to know her today. Maybe she should go training, despite bad weather and all. She was so angry at the moment that anything appealed to her other than trying to make conversation with people who couldn't be bothered about her. 


	3. The Trip

AN UNEXPECTED ACCIDENT...  
  
The woods were dark and freezing cold. Quistis shivered a little. I'll get warmed up in a minute, give me a few monsters and I'll be fine... She walked further on but still no monsters.  
"Even the monsters don't want to know me," Quistis sighed unhappily. Suddenly she felt her foot go right through the ground beneath her.  
"Ouch!" She began to feel herself slipping. The floor opened up and seemed to swallow her as she fell into the dark depths.  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
DROPOUT...  
  
"NOT GOING?!?" Selphie bellowed at Squall, "you can't just 'not go'. Why aren't you going?"  
"Selphie... I have a pile of work to do and it's just isn't my type of thing."  
"B-but we've been planning this for two weeks now, you can't just drop out!" Selphie whined, "Irvine, tell him!"  
Irvine walked over to Squall, "I think she's kinda right Squall. You promised..."  
"I didn't promise anything. I'm sure you'll all be fine without me."  
"SQUAAALLLL, you know we all have to be together on Christmas day, it's so unfair," Selphie sulked.  
"Look, you'll see me when you get back, OK! I don't wanna do and that's the end. I'm not changing my mind," Squall frowned.  
"FINE, we don't need you anyway. Come on Irvine, let's go," Selphie pulled Irvine to Squall's dorm room door and slammed it as she went out.  
Irvine shook his head sadly as Selphie stormed off down the corridor. She had been planning this party to every last detail and wanted it to be perfect. Irvine knew that Squall had just spoilt it all. Irvine ran after her, concerned.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
HEADING OFF...  
  
"Okay, so who are we supposed to be taking?" Zell asked.  
"I think it's just us. I'm sure Selphie and Irvine are taking Quistis. We were meant to be taking Squall but as you know he's not going," Rinoa replied, rolling her eyes as she talked about Squall.  
"Oh yeah, Selphie went really mad didn't she?" Zell laughed.  
"Well, I'm not pleased with him either. Selphie's right to go mad. I'll miss him so much on Christmas day but I'm not staying here just because he is. I really want to go to Trabia."  
"Yeah that does suck a bit huh? Anyway shall we put the stuff in the back-seat?" Rinoa nodded at Zell and helped him pack their luggage into the rented car.  
  
* * * * *   
  
OOPS...  
  
"Right, all set Irvy?" Selphie smiled at Irvine as she loaded the decorations into Irvine's new car.  
"Yeah but where are the others?"   
"I dunno. Shall we just go ahead and wait for them there? We aren't taking anyone anyway. We were supposed to be taking Squall but obviously now we don't have to. Quistis is going with Zell and Rinoa and they're not here so they probably have already gone."  
"I suppose so." Irvine opened the car's passenger door for Selphie.  
"Awww can't I drive?" Selphie whined.  
"No. I only just got this baby, I don't want it wrecked."  
"Are you trying to say I can't drive?" Selphie frowned.  
"I'm not saying that!... Oh whatever just get in," Irvine gently pushed Selphie into the passenger seat. Selphie sulked but soon came around when Irvine said that she could be on radio station choosing duty.  
Several hours passed and Selphie drifted off into a deep sleep. She awoke to hear the car making a weird spluttering noise.  
"Uh oh," Irvine frowned.  
"What? What is it?"   
"Um, I think we just ran out of fuel..."  
"WHAT!!! Didn't you check the tank before we left?" Selphie yelled.  
"...no... Well I would have if you hadn't been bugging me about the stupid decorations," Irvine shouted back.  
"BUGGING YOU?!?... STUPID?!? Excuse me, I'm not the one who forgets to put fuel in the car before heading off on a long journey! Geez if you'd have just let me drive!"  
"Whoa, Sef, calm down!"  
"Where are we?"   
Irvine consulted his map, "Somewhere between this mountain and this mountain, I'm not sure. We are in the Trabia region though."  
"Oh just great! We are totally lost and it's all your fault!" Selphie began to yell again ,"AND we are going to freeze to death out here."  
"Hello, I think it was YOU that was supposed to be navigating us!"  
"Yeah well why didn't you wake me up?!?"  
"Why did you fall asleep?!?"  
"Because... Because... oh who cares?!? We're never gonna get anywhere arguing like this... We need to go and find help."  
"Yeah but we are like in the middle of nowhere. What do ya think we're gonna find? A nice, friendly Bed and Breakfast?"  
"Don't be sarcastic with me, Irvine... I'm just saying that we need to go and see if there is any civilization out here."  
"I'm sorry... Okay, I'll go. You stay here with the car and I'll go get some help."  
"No oh!!! I'm not staying here on my own. I'm going with you, besides you need someone to protect you!" Selphie laughed.  
"... Alright but it's getting dark now. We'll sleep in the car and in the morning we'll go look around."  
"... I dunno. Maybe we should go now, it's far too cold to sleep here."  
"But it wont help if we get lost in the dark and freeze out there. At least we'll have shelter here."  
Selphie sighed, "oh okay then... But I'm having the back seat!!!"  
"Good. I think I'll join you back there."  
"I don't think so. No way!"  
"Awww Selphie!"  
"NO!!!"  
"Right, but first thing tomorrow we have to head out and get some help," Irvine settled down uncomfortably on the front seats.  
"Irvine..." Selphie whispered.  
"Yes?" Irvine asked hopefully.  
"Who put you in charge?" Selphie giggled.   
"Oh..." Irvine smiled, "goodnight Selphie." 


	4. Bitter Cold

DARKNESS...  
  
Quistis clutched her head as she awoke to blackness. Where am I?!? OW!!! A sharp pain shot through her leg as she tried to stand up. She fell swiftly back to the stone cold floor. What happened?!? Quistis tried desperately to recall how she came to be here... Squall... Rinoa... Zell, cafeteria... Selphie and Irvine... The woods... The WOODS!!" That was it! She winced as she remembered falling through the ground... A hole!  
Her mind began to grow hazy and the pain throbbed more in her leg.  
"Help me! Anyone? Squall?" She mustered up enough strength to shout out but it was no use. The chilling wind muffled her cries and no-one would ever guess that she was stuck in this hole.   
Quistis' eyes began to adjust to the darkness. She could now make out a small cavern, lined with a rocky floor. There was a slightly horrible smell of rotting vegetation and dampness. Quistis attempted to clamber to the cave walls. She felt around for an exit but there wasn't one.  
The pain was now growing worse and she was starting to feel nauseous. She hugged her knees to try and get warmer. Will anyone find me AND most importantly, will I survive the night...? A tear rolled down her pale cheek and splashed onto the icy floor.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
MIDDLE OF NOWHERE...  
  
"Irvine... Irvine..." Selphie shook her sleeping friend gently. Irvine's eyes flew open.  
"What is it? Are you okay?" He worried.  
"I don't feel too good," Selphie coughed.  
Irvine sat up and got out of the car. A huge blast of piercing cold air hit him. He circled to the back of the car and got in the back seat, next to Selphie. He felt her forehead.  
"What's wrong exactly?"  
"I'm freezing cold," Selphie's teeth chattered. Her lips were blue and her eyes were half-shut.  
"I told you to bring warmer clothing!" Irvine searched in the back trunk for his blue sweater and handed it to Selphie. Gratefully she pulled it over her yellow dress.  
"Is that better?" He asked, still concerned. Selphie nodded slightly and coughed again.  
"I'm just so, SO tired... But it's so, SO cold..." Tears formed in her green eyes.  
"It's okay, Sef... Sssh," Irvine reached over and drew her to him in a hug. Selphie instinctively pulled away.  
"W-what are you trying to do?" She said weakly.  
"Trying to do?" Irvine asked puzzled, "nothing... I'm not trying to take advantage of you if that's what you mean."  
Selphie began a fit of coughing and spluttering. She broke down, crying. She leaned against Irvine and then hugged him apologetically.  
"So... tired..." She whispered.  
"I know, I know..." He held her as she sobbed on his chest.  
  
MISSING PERSONS...  
  
"Um, Rinoa. Do you get the feelin' that we've forgotten something?" Zell frowned, puzzled.  
"Yes, it's strange but I think it's just our imagination. Where are the others anyway? They should have been here ages ago."  
Zell glanced around the entrance to Trabia Garden.  
"Well anyway Zell, it's getting dark now. We should go inside. They'll be here soon. Irvine and Selphie probably just stopped off somewhere and - ... Oh my god!"  
"What?!?" Zell watched as Rinoa slapped her forehead.  
"I know what we've forgotten!!! Remember, we said that seeing as Squall wasn't coming to Trabia that we'd take Quistis in our car and let Selphie and Irvine had some 'quality time' together!!"  
"Oh shit, yeah!" Zell looked worried, "d'ya think Selphie and Irvine remembered her? She's gonna be so mad..."  
"I'd better go and contact Squall. Looks like we could be going back to Balamb," Rinoa headed into Trabia Garden. Zell groaned and glanced at the oncoming snow. Signs showed that a blizzard was heading their way.  
"Geez... I wouldn't like to be out there in this weather..." He mumbled and followed Rinoa into the Garden. 


	5. Safe

  
  
THE KNIGHT...  
  
Quistis huddled in the far corner of the cavern. She had never felt more alone in all of her life. Even the Trepies weren't here to save her now... She smiled at the thought. Obviously she wasn't that bad a person or else she wouldn't have her own little fan club, would she?  
Quistis had given up shouting long ago. No-one in their right minds would be out in the woods in the cold... The pain had numbed in her leg. Maybe it was frozen... Maybe she would have to have it amputated... That would sure end her SeeD career... She laughed. Who cares? I failed as an instructor... Why not fail at being a SeeD too? The tears began to stream down her streaks again. Angrily, she rubbed them away. I will not cry...  
Suddenly, a noise came from above, several tiny stones fell to the cavern floor. Quistis hoisted herself up using her hands.  
"Hello?" Her voice was hoarse. The noise above continued. Someone was there, someone was walking about!  
"Hello??" She tried again, this time willing herself to shout. The shuffling stopped.  
"Is someone down there?" Quistis heard a familiar male voice.   
"Sq-Squall?" The pain in her legs began to throb again and she dropped to the floor, suddenly dizzy.  
"Hey, you down there!" The voice called again. Not Squall... Who then?  
"Zell?" Quistis whispered, "Irvine?"  
"Hey!!!" A foot appeared at the top of the hole, then a head.  
"...Seifer?!?"   
"Instructor Trepe. My, my what have we gotten yourself into. Lucky I was around, huh? But why should I help you? I could just leave you to rot... or... I could decided to be generous and get you out... Hmmm, the possibilities..." He smirked.  
Anger surged through Quistis.  
"Go to hell, Seifer."  
"Well that's not the attitude that you should have with someone who can save your life, is it?" He laughed and reached his hand down the hole, "pass me your whip, we can use it to hoist you up."  
Quistis' head began to spin but nevertheless she obeyed him. She threw her whip to him and clutched onto the other end. He was her last hope even though she didn't trust him.  
"Now climb up..." Seifer ordered. Quistis attempted to use the whip to help her climb the rocky face but it was useless.  
"I can't... My leg's injured..." She said weakly. Seifer leaned deeper into the hole.  
"Come on, this isn't the instructor I know and love... You can do it!!" He looked straight at her and Quistis felt a sharp jolt in her heart.  
"Here, grab my hand." Quistis felt some of her spirit coming back. Painfully she stood again and took for the end of the whip. Struggling, she pulled herself up against the rocks, reaching for Seifer's hand. What if this is a trick? She paused warily, her SeeD senses warning her.  
"Damn, Quistis. Will you just get hold of my hand!!! I do have better things to do!" Seifer yelled at her. Quistis was filled with shock and surprise as he quickly grabbed her arm and using all of his upper-body strength, pulled her to the surface. Once there, she crumpled to the floor.  
"C'mon. We'll get you back to the Garden... Squall will be very impressed with this!" Seifer smirked to himself and wrapped his arm around Quistis, almost carrying her all the way to Balamb Garden.  
  
  
BLIZZARD STRIKES...  
  
Irvine looked gloomily out of the car window. A blizzard... Just what we need... Selphie had finally fallen asleep in his arms but she was still freezing. Her lips had turned a worrying shade of purple and her hands were deathly cold. He hugged her to him. She seemed so fragile and so lifeless, not her usual sunny, hyperactive, warm self.  
The chunks of snow beat down upon the car roof and the ferocious wind began to rock the car violently. So much for my new car... Selphie began to stir, awakened by the sounds outside.  
"Hey..." Irvine smiled lovingly at her.  
"Irvine... Oh geez... are we still here?" She grumbled and sat up, "I just wanna go to Trabia."  
"It looks like we'll not get there anytime soon... Sorry..."  
"It's OK Irvy. But I don't think I can get back to sleep." She rubbed her eyes and then stared at him, shocked, "oh Irvine. You look awful!"  
"Thanks a lot..." He grinned.  
"No seriously. Have you been to sleep since I woke you?" Selphie reached to touch his face and then thought better of it.  
"Well... A little..."  
"Irvine, you're lying!"   
"Alright, no. I've been too worried about you..."  
"Yeah right..." Selphie snickered.  
"It's true. Selphie, I really care about you..."  
Selphie giggled, "I bet that's what you say to all the girls!"  
Irvine shook his head sadly.   
"No, just you Sefie," He tucked her hair behind her ears. She flinched, slightly.  
"Why do you do that?" She asked, shaking.  
"What do you mean?" Irvine looked puzzled.  
"Why do you say stuff that you don't mean? Why do you flirt around all the time with all of the female population? Why do you lead people on like that? It really annoys me!" Selphie's eyes began to water, she covered her face with her hands. Irvine felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart.  
Why had she gotten so mad? It must be the cold... She was very tired...  
"I..." He paused.   
He lightly touched her shoulder and she shrugged him off and curled up against the car door.  
What had he done...? Had his constant flirting destroyed his one chance with the girl that he actually did love, the girl that actually meant something...  
"Selphie... How can I say this...? I... I don't think about what I'm doing sometimes... I don't think about who I hurt, and why should I cos no-one really cares about me... No-one has ever really cared about me... Girls just want a good time with me, there's never been anyone special... Until you. This isn't a pickup line cos I know that you don't fall for them anyway... I truly mean it, Selphie. What can I do to show you?" Irvine paused, choked up with emotion, waiting for an answer.  
"Selphie?.... Selphie?"  
He tapped her gently on the back, she was snoring deeply, fast asleep.  
"Well that went well..." Irvine put his head in his hands.  
  
FRIEND OR FOE?  
  
"Well Seifer... I'll have to thank you..." Squall shook his hand reluctantly back at Balamb Garden. Quistis was safely in Dr. Kadowaki's room being checked for broken bones.  
"Anytime Squall. You'll have to be more careful with your SeeDs in future. A good leader wouldn't anything like the incident today happen."  
"As usual Seifer, thanks for your opinion. However, after a faculty discussion, we'd also like to offer you your old position in the Garden for your efforts"  
"Gee thanks a lot Squall, you're much too kind," Seifer smirked, "you really think I'd return to this dump?"  
"Raijin and Fujin have come back..."  
"There's no accounting for taste. I don't want your pity, OK. Have a nice day now, I'll see you around..." He sneered, "oh and Merry Christmas..." He strolled out of the office. Squall Leonheart, Mr. Perfect, Mr. Justice... Seifer rolled his eyes, Loser.  



	6. A Perfect Christmas

  
  
THE CALL...  
  
"Yeah Rinoa, she's safe. Luckily Seifer found her..." Squall informed his girlfriend about Quistis' whereabouts over the phone.  
"Oh what a relief! Is she mad at us?"  
"I don't think so. Look, I know she still really wants to go to Trabia so I'll bring her down and..."  
"And?"  
"And I'll stay as well."  
"Yes! Thankyou Squall" Rinoa grinned happily to herself, "you wont regret this."  
"Hmmm..."  
"Hey Squall, do you know where Selphie and Irvine are cos they haven't arrived yet either."  
"You left Irvine alone with Selphie! Poor Irvine, he must have earache by now."  
"Poor Selphie more like, no doubt he's still trying to work his act on her." Squall laughed.  
"No, I haven't seen them. Knowing Selphie though she's probably took Irvine on some detour and you know how he follows her around."  
"Yeah, aww I think it's cute" Rinoa giggled and saw Zell in the distance waving at her, "...okay I have to go now. Zell's calling me. I'll see you soon, alright?"  
"Yep, we should be there tomorrow evening."  
"I love you, Squall..."  
"...... I love you too, Rinoa" Rinoa smiled as she clicked the phone back on it's hook.  
  
  
TRABIA SNOWFIELDS...  
  
Irvine and Selphie struggled through the beating snow across the fields. Morning had come, the blizzard had died down only slightly and the car had now become buried in a mountain of snowflakes.  
"I hope you know where you're going, " Irvine shouted over the wind.  
"It isn't too far... I recognise the rock structures..." Selphie yelled back, " I hope..." She whispered softly. Her hands and feet were numb. Her limbs ached for the heat of a warm fire. Carelessly, she stumbled over the icy rocks falling to the floor.   
"Ow, ow!" She grumbled.   
"Here..." Irvine held out his hand. Selphie hesitated, then took it, "you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah. I have a numb bum now though!" Selphie grinned. Irvine was glad to see she was looking and acting a little better since the daylight had appeared.  
"Need me to help you with that?" Irvine remarked, raising his eyebrow.  
"Ewww, Irvy!" She punched his side and he wrapped an arm playfully around her shoulders. To his surprise and delight she didn't shrug him off. Progress!  
"Heyyyy! Look!!!" Selphie pointed to the distance. There, like a mirage was Trabia Garden.  
"We weren't that far away. Geez... we could've made it last night!" Irvine laughed.  
"Yay!!! "Selphie cried, her hyperactiveness gradually returning. Then without warning she wrapped her arms around Irvine and hugged him tightly.  
"Come on, let's go," she whispered in his ear.  
  
  
A VISITOR...  
  
Quistis sat on the side of the infirmary room bed. She was lucky not to escape with only a minor fracture in her leg. She was also lucky not to have pneumonia or otherwise... thanks to Seifer. Surprising wasn't it? Her enemy had been the one to save her life...  
"Instructor..." A male voice sounded next to her. This time she recognised it.  
"Quistis. I'm no longer your instructor, Seifer..."  
"Yeah... I just wanted to check up on you. Can't have the much loved Instructor Trepe being badly injured now can we?" Seifer smirked. Quistis smiled.  
"I didn't get a chance to thank you, I'm glad you came."  
"Yeah well... " Seifer hesistated. There was an awkward silence as the two of them stared at the floor. Then Seifer turned to leave.  
"I'd better go before Squall and the rest of the scooby gang come n kick my ass outta here..." He began to walk away. Quistis stood up,  
"Wait!"   
"You're trying my patience Quistis," Seifer said aggressively. Quistis started to walk towards him to stop him but her injured leg gave way. Instinctively, Seifer reached out for her.  
"Hey! Watch what you're doing!" Seifer yelled, steadying her with his arm. Quistis looked up into his eyes, surprise and shock engulfed her as she realised she was in his arms. Seifer stared back and for once he had no smart-ass comment.  
"Seifer I... Will you..."  
"C'mon, spit it out!" Seifer said, this time there was a more gentler edge to his voice.  
"There's a party at Trabia... As you saved my life I'd like you to go."  
"No way!" Seifer shook his head, letting go of Quistis.  
"Please Seifer, consider it my thanks to you..."  
"Quistis..." He stroked her cheek with his hand, "you really think Squall would want me there? You really think anyone would want me there? Remember, I'm the big bad wolf..."  
"I want you there... Never mind about Ssquall, if he doesn't like it then so what," Quistis whispered. Seifer raised his eyebrow.  
"Really? Interesting..." He looked at her again. She could feel her pulse rising, what was going on? No... not Seifer. She didn't love Seifer... she was just... just... thanking him for saving her... Seifer moved closer, reaching for her hand, clasping his own around it.  
"I don't know what you've done Quistis but..." He bent over and kissed her softly. She surrended to his touch, wrapping her arms around his back, leeting herself be caught up in this emotion.   
Then as fast as it had started, the kiss stopped. Without a word, Seifer simply turned and walked out of the infirmary leaving behind a shocked and dazed Quistis.  
  
  
CHRISTMAS DECOR...  
  
"Wow!" Selphie exclaimed as she walked into Trabia's main hall, recently constructed after the missile attack, "you guys!" She looked to a grinning Zell and Rinoa. The whole hall had been decorated with holly wreaths, bells, angels and many, many baubles. It had been Rinoa's idea but Zell had found the decorations in basement. Selphie and Irvine had arrived that morning and had instantly been taken to the first aiders. They had gotten through their ordeal with a few scratches and a few frozen limbs that were easily thawed out by the heaters in Trabia Garden's first aid room. Due to Selphie's inactiveness she had been worried that the party wouldn't be organised in time so Rinoa and Zell had worked all day to make her dream possible.  
"Oh look Irvine!" She grabbed Irvine's coat and motioned to the tinsel decorated Christmas tree in the corner.   
"Courtesy of Zell," Rinoa looked to Zell who was still grinning from ear to ear.  
"Chopped it down all by myself from the forest!" Zell said, pleased with himself.  
"On Zell," Selphie gave him a hug and then gave Rinoa one.  
"Thank so much. This is the BEST Christmas EVER!" Selphie danced across the floor, chatting to her Trabia friends on the way.  
"She seems much happier," Rinoa looked to the bouncing girl.  
"We'll never hear the end of it now!" Zell agreed.  
"Yeah..." Irvine watched as the small girl knelt by the Christmas tree, looking up into it's branches.  
"Irvine," Rinoa put a hand on his shoulder, "why don't you tell how you really feel?"  
"I already have done. She thinks I'm kidding," Irvine looked serious.  
"You gotta stop flirtin' around. Selphie's one cool chick... sometimes... she wont stand for none of your nonsense," Zell put his hand on Irvine's other shoulder.  
"She adores you, I can tell, call it women's intuition. She just needs to be sure that you're not going to leave her," Rinoa sqeezed Irvine's arm.  
"You're right... I'm gonna go for it, tonight. I'm a one woman man now," He grinned at Rinoa and headed towards Selphie who was now preoccupied with recieving Christmas cards off her friends.  
"You think he'll keep his word?" Zell asked Rinoa.  
"You know Zell, something tells me he will..."  
  
  
REUNION PARTY...  
  
The hall was filled with people all laughing and having a good time, just what Selphie wanted. In the corner, much to Selphie and Irvine's amusement sat Zell, all decked out in a Santa'a outfit. Rinoa handed out gifts to the younger classmen of the garden.  
"Zell looks to funny in his oufit, bless," Selphie laughed to Irvine.  
"And to think that could've been me.." Irvine snickered.  
"Oh come on! You'd have looked cute!" Selphie reached for his arm and dragged him to the dancefloor. Cute... hey she called me cute! Irvine grinned as she used his arm to twirl herself around to the sounds of 'Rockin Around the Christmas Tree'. Now, I should do it now... Irvine thought to himself.  
"Selphie, listen I need to talk to you..."  
"Hmmm, what is it?" She looked up at him with innocent emerald eyes. She was beautiful dressed in her faerie wings and Santa hat.  
"Well we've know each other for quite some time and...-"  
"Oh, hold that thought for a minute, Irvy. Hey, Squall! Quistis!" Selphie left a stunned Irvine on the dancefloor and ran towards the two figures that had just entered the room.  
"Selphie," Quistis laughed at her friend as the two exchanged hugs.  
"Whoa, hey what did you do to your leg?" Selphie enquired, noticing the bandage.  
"A little accident but I'm ok now," Quistis smiled weakly. Selphie noticed a saddness to her blue eyes.  
"I'm glad. I'm sorry we left you. We're still friends, right?"  
"Of course," Quistis patted Selphie's arm, "Everything's fine."  
"You sure?" Quistis nodded.   
  
Squall and Selphie exchanged further greetings and then he went over to where Rinoa was standing with Zell.  
"Guess who," He crept up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.  
"Squall!" Rinoa spun around and kissed him on the cheek. Squall wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Now that you're here how about showing me a little of that dancing that you're so good at." Rinoa took his arms and willingly he followed her onto the dancefloor.  
  
Zell watched as the two left. 'Yeah just leave me...' All of a sudden a boy of about six climbed onto his lap.  
"What the- Oh ho ho ho, merry christmas." He put on his Santa voice.  
"Hey you're not santa!" The little boy grabbed Zell's fake beard.  
"Yo kid, what the hell do you think- I mean, you shouldn't say things like that to me. I AM Santa and I DO own a reigndeer called Rudolph. If you dont believe in me then you wont get any frickin' presents," Zell boomed.  
"Hiya Chicken-wuss. Wow, that outfit suits you. Nice to see that you're still hanging out with people of your mental age," Zell heard a familiar, annoying voice behind him.  
"Seifer! What the hell are you doin' here?!?" He yelled  
"Just passing through..." Seifer sauntered across to the other side of the room.  
  
Quistis sat at a table twirling her cocktail stick around her drink. 'He never came...' She watched Squall and Rinoa dancing. They were so good together. Rinoa really made Squall happy and vice versa. Even Selphie and Irvine had a little thing going although Quistis wasn't exactly sure what.  
" Dont' think so hard, you'll wrinkle your forehead," Quistis looked up to find Seifer sitting directly opposite her.  
"You're here!" She exclaimed in surprise.  
"Of course. I'll take any chance I can get to see the look of surprise on Squall's face. Look instructor, I wanna clear something up about before. I don't know what happened, the cold must have gone to my head. I don't find you in the least bit attractive, in fact I find you annoying and bossy and far too serious. So there's nothing going on right?" Quistis' heart throbbed with pain. So that's how he felt... it was just the cold huh...  
"I feel the same Seifer. I think you're difficult and stubborn and far too egotistical. Yeah there's nothing there between us, right?"  
"Yeah nothing..." Seifer edged nearer to her.  
"Of course not..." Quistis breathed.  
"When Hell freezes over..." Seifer leaned towards her.  
"When pigs fly..." Quistis leant towards him, their lips only a small space apart. For a moment time stood still. Quistis felt a little dizzy. Seifer moved his hands to her face.  
"I wanna kiss you..." he whispered.  
"Go ahead..." Quistis grabbed his shirt. Their lips suddenly touched, causing an electric current to flow through Quistis.  
"Something tells me that my initial plan wont work..." Seifer murmured.  
"Mmmm" Quistis noddeed.  
  
"This IS a new one!" Selphie looked at Seifer and Quistis in their intimate embrace. Irvine looked puzzled.  
"Love is strange huh?" He glanced at Selphie.  
"Certainly is... So you wanted to talk to me?"  
"Yeah can we go somewhere a little more private?"  
"If you want, you're scaring me now. What is it?"  
Irvine led Selphie to the far, darker corner of the room and reached for Selphie's hand.  
"What are you doing?" She looked up to him.  
"Something I should've done ages ago..." Selphie grinned at him.  
"Oh wait a minute!"  
"What is it now?" Irvine groaned. Selphie stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the cheek. Irvine stepped back in shock.  
"What... was that for?" He stuttered.  
"Be careful where you stand!" Selphie nodded at the mistletoe above their heads, giggling.  
"Oh..." Irvine looked disappointed, "well in that case..." He bent down to Selphie's level and kissed her full on the lips. At first, Selphie tried to resist and then began to kiss him back.  
"Selphie, I love you, I really do... Will you be mine?" He breathed into her hair as the kiss ended.  
"Irvine... can I trust you?"  
"Yes, forever. I promise. I don't want anyone else. Just give me a chance to show you..." He looked at her with pleading blue eyes. Selphie smiled back at him and then pulled him down kissing him softly.  
" Guess what... I love you too..." She hugged him and he lifted her and spun her around.  
"You make me so happy," Irvine kissed the top of her head. Selphie smiled mischieviously and stole his cowboy hat and replaced it with her own Santas hat.  
"Merry Christmas Irvy. Now let's party!!!" She pulled him along with her into the crowd. This was THE perfect Christmas...  
  
  



End file.
